


What Have We Lost

by POPP_Writing_Group



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, If this squicks you out I'm sorry, Mild Gore, Robogore, Robot Feels, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, Violence, ohh boy, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 23:59:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13868766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/POPP_Writing_Group/pseuds/POPP_Writing_Group
Summary: They were supposed to find a small army of Vehicons mining an Energon deposit in what the humans called Canada. Just a quick strike-and-grab mission really. Nothing to it.But it was a trap.There was no other word that could describe it.





	What Have We Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: Ella

They were supposed to find a small army of Vehicons mining an Energon deposit in what the humans called Canada. Just a quick strike-and-grab mission really. Nothing to it. 

But it was a trap.

There was no other word that could describe it. 

When they got there, the place was scattered with what looked like the typical Decepticon mining equipment.  It was only when the Autobots got closer that Optimus realized it was a trap. By then it was too late to warn any of his team.

They were attacked on all sides by Vehicons and Eradicons.  Optimus saw Knock Out fighting Arcee in a brief glimpse before Vehicons swarmed all over him.

He was fighting with two very well trained Vehicons when he heard it-- the high-pitched sound of binary. Fear gripped Optimus and he spared a few moments to look for the source of the sound. When he found it, his spark seemed to fall into his pedes. 

Bumblebee was being held tight by two Vehicons as Starscream dug his clawed digits into the young mech’s spark chamber. There was a sinister look on the Air Commander’s face as he listened to Bumblebee’s cries. Optimus frantically looked around for someone to take charge of this situation and tell him what to do as his mind slipped back to Orion Pax for a moment. But it was just for a moment. Then he remembered that he was the Prime and he was in charge, not Ultra Magnus, not Ratchet, and not anyone else. Just him. 

Optimus dispatched the second Vehicon and started to run towards his scout, but Megatron stepped in front of him, his digits sticky with Energon.

Their eyes met for the briefest of seconds before Megatron’s optics narrowed in anger. He lashed out at Optimus with his sword, but Optimus had been expecting the move and was able to easily block it. The two titans fell into a routine that they had been fighting for millennia, but this time Optimus was losing. He kept trying to find Bumblebee again as the scout’s cries grew louder, but Megatron knew what he was trying to do and kept forcing him back and constantly moving so that he was unable to get his bearings.

Megatron’s sword danced out and cut Optimus’ leg. He fell to one knee and felt Megatron’s sword touch the back of his neck. Right before he would’ve lost his head, Optimus heard someone yell, “MEGATRON!”

Optimus looked to see who had called out that name and saw Smokescreen staggering toward them. His chassis had been entirely destroyed and Optimus could see his spark fading in beat to the flickering of the young robot’s optics. Suddenly Optimus realized where Megatron’s servos had gotten so dirty. 

The Prime’s eyes met Smokescreen’s.  The young bot gave a small smile, then charged Megatron. At first, Optimus wondered what he was doing, then he realized that Smokescreen was buying him time. His theory was affirmed when Smokescreen yelled, “Help him, Optimus. Don’t worry about me!”

Those were the last words Smokescreen would say.

As Optimus shakily rose to his feet, he heard a ripping noise and Smokescreen’s body was flung away from Megatron, limp as a rag doll. Optimus looked at Megatron, at his former friend, and watched with horror as he crushed what had been Smokescreen’s spark. 

Optimus felt a searing pain rack his body, and at first thought he had been shot. Then he realized the pain didn’t come from outside, it came from the inside. The Matrix was mourning the loss of the next Prime in the only way it knew how. But Optimus didn’t allow himself time to grieve. He roughly pushed past Megatron, ignoring the Energon running down his leg, and ran toward where Bumblebee and Starscream were.

When Starscream saw him charging toward them, his red optics widened in fear and he transformed and flew off. Optimus shot both of the Vehicons holding Bumblebee in the heads and caught the scout before he hit the ground.

_ ::Sorry . . .:: _ Bumblebee whispered.

“Don’t be sorry, Bumblebee,” Optimus said quietly, the sounds of the battle slowly being tuned out as he turned all his attention to the young, broken body cradled in his arms.

_ ::But I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t fight at Tyger Pax and I still can’t fight ‘Cons now. I’m sorry, Optimus:: _

“Bumblebee, you are the best fighter I’ve ever seen and you  _ did _ do your job at Tyger Pax. Don’t ever forget that.”

_ ::Please be honest with me, Optimus. Am I going to die?:: _

Optimus glanced down at Bumblebee’s spark chamber and took in the damage. His chassis was badly damaged and his optics were flickering a little too rapidly for Optimus’ liking.

“I . . . do not know, Bumblebee.”

Those were the hardest words he had ever had to say. Harder than when he organized a rebellion and broke several laws to do it. Harder than when he stood in front of the Council on Cybertron. Even harder than having to deal with Megatron’s betrayal. 

Bumblebee’s optics widened in what Optimus knew was a smile.

_ ::Thank you for telling the truth:: _ A shudder racked his body, and he muttered, :: _ Tell . . . Raf . . . _ :: He took a deep vent and started again.  _ ::Tell Raf that I went down fighting. He’ll understand, but also tell him that I love him:: _

“I will. I promise.”

Bumblebee made a small whirring noise that Optimus knew met that he was laughing. Then the bright blue light from his optics flickered a few more times, then turned black. Optimus cradled the limp body for a minute before rage ran through his body. Because of the Decepticons, because of  _ Megatron _ , two young bots with their whole lives ahead of them had died. But when Optimus stood up, the fight was over and the Autobots were coming towards him, shock and sadness written on their faces. It was the worst fight they had ever had and Optimus wasn’t looking forward to telling his team or the humans what had happened, even though he knew it was his job as their leader.

 


End file.
